Many modern consumer devices include a power converter associated with the power cable for converting AC outlet power to DC power used by the consumer device. This is particularly the case with portable and rechargeable consumer devices. These may typically include either (1) a converter located with the plug that interfaces with the AC wall outlet (e.g., occupying a volume of approximately 3″×2″×2″); or (2) a converter located at an intermediate position between the AC plug and the consumer device (e.g., occupying a volume of approximate 5″×2″×1″).
These large housings and the power cords associated with them are sometimes inconvenient for persons who need to use these consumer devices in mobile applications. Not only is the large volume of the housing undesirable, but the amount of loose cord is undesirable and burdensome to users.
Cellular telephones typically have a rechargeable battery that can be charged by a phone charger or power cord that includes a power converter therein, as described above. It is highly desirable to provide a more convenient phone charger for consumers.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.